Heat the Hedgehog: Cursed waters part 2
by Chaosbeserker7
Summary: This is the second part in the cursed waters saga. Heat starts to warm up to the new perspective that isn't about war and as Heat finds out the location of the Chaos emerald that brought him to earth but the police are on his trail. This is the last story I'm posting on Fanfiction. I'm going to post on quotev but I'm gonna post the Heat the Hedgehog stories but by a different name.


Prologue:

"Splish splash" A sound of someone running was getting louder every second and a occasional slip would happen. "Damn it, how much longer am I gonna run." Heat said tirelessly. "You can't escape from me, Heat." A deep and dark voice came from the darkness and then was followed by a dark projectile. "Augh!" The projectile hit Heat in the shoulder, but he then shook it off and continued running into the darkness. "Why won't it stop following me." Heat said then thrown shards of ice on the ground, rigged with a fireball detonation bomb. "That will slow it down for sure." He continued his path to the darkness, knowing what was following him isn't what he expected.

Heat was tired of running for what seemed to be hours. "Why can't I lose it?" Heat then ran into a dead end. Heat then tried grabbing onto a crevice but it was impossible due to low visibility. "Damn it, why can't I grab a hold of something!" Heat asked himself but know there's not gonna be an answer. "So the little rodent finally reached a dead end." The dark figure said in a deep voice. Heat turned around and made a ice shard in a shape of a combat knife. "Come any closer and I won't hesitate to kill you!" Heat said in a frightened but intimidating voice. "I really want to finish you off but no matter what I do, you keep hiding like a frightened puppy." Heat turned to the voices location but was unable to see. "Who are you?! What do you want?!" Heat yelled out but was then brought down to the ground due to his legs getting shot with dark crystals. Heat saw the blood from his legs going a few inches away from him and rising above him. "What are you, a demon?" Heat asked the blood in a figure of a hedgehog. "No, I am the thing that killed your mother and father." Heat was slowly adjusting his vision on the figure and he saw in horror what the figure was. "No, no it...it can't be..." What Heat saw was himself, but the pupils were black and his body was filled with scars. "I couldn't have killed them, I couldn't have." Heat's vision was getting blurry with his tears but somehow he was seeing red. Heat was looking at the way he looked before he got his inhibitor ring. "You have, Heat. Just so you could be born, they died to give you your life. Two lives was given to bring you to existence." Heat was then reminded with the only memory of his mother. He lowered to the ground and grabbed his head like someone was sticking a needle into it. "Augh!" Heat was screaming in pain and agony while being pelted by his mother dying and images if he killed them. "I...I can't take it anymore!" Heat grabbed his ice combat knife and pointed it at his stomach but a hand was placed at Heat's two hands. Heat opened his eyes. "Who are you?" All Heat saw was another hedgehog with his face hidden by the mysterious light behind him. "Heat, you can't end your story here now." The hedgehog removed the knife from Heat's hands and led him to another light in a colour of a emerald. "Heat, you need to obtain your Chaos emerald. Only then you will not need to be thinking of yourself as weak." The hedgehog opened the box where the emerald light is coming from. Heat looked in puzzlement. "There's nothing in there." The hedgehog laughed a reassuring laugh. "That's because you are looking at it with your eyes. You need to look into it with your heart." Heat looked at the Hedgehog but then looked at the box and closed his eyes. Heat was seeing the emerald that teleported him to earth. "I see it, it's the chaos emerald that sent me here to begin with." Heat said and then saw more images. He saw seven emeralds along with the black emerald. Heat then got an idea. "I got it, what your telling me is that in order for me to complete this task, I need not only my Chaos emerald, but all the other ones too." Heat opened his eyes and looked the other way. The hedgehog looked at Heat and tried to tell him something. "Heat, you can't do this on your own. You..." Heat disappeared in what to his way of waking up is being engulfed in flames. The hedgehog frowned and let out a sigh. "Heat, you should wait before you leave so you can hear me." Now the Hedgehog was alone but then he smiled. "You take after your father, but once you get an idea, you ignore anyone who says otherwise. But you can't rely on yourself forever." The hedgehog then disappeared in a flash of light, never to reappear.

Chapter 1: The truth buried deep

A bird is sitting on a branch not ready to fly even though a blue hedgehog was sleeping there. The hedgehog was sleeping sound on the tree branch like he didn't sleep for days. "Hey, hey mister blue sleeper. Wake up!" Frost hit the tree with her hammer which caused to wake the Hedgehog up and fall over. "Oww, couldn't you just use a alarm clock or something." The blue hedgehog lay on the ground and dirt on his face. "Well maybe if you just woke up right away, this wouldn't have happened." The hedgehog got up so he can see who knocked him off the tree. "So what do you want?" The blue hedgehog asked. "I'm here looking for someone, seen him around?" The blue hedgehog stood up to eye level with the hammer wielding hedgehog. "Can't really be of any help if I don't know what he looks like. Give me some hints of what he looks like." Frost then placed her hammer on the ground. "Well how shall put this. He has red eyes, red fur with blue tips,..." The blue hedgehog yawned in boredom but was interrupted by him hitting his head and the next he knew was that he was upside down. Frost continued. "He has the same shoe design as you but more to his style and..." "Frost, why are you torturing this guy. Last time I heard, I was the one terrorizing people." Heat was standing behind Frost and the hedgehog that was upside down fell back to the ground. "Heat, where were you? I spent most of the morning looking for you." Frost said with an angry but worried tone of voice. "I was sleeping near the playground because it was the least active of people and was quiet." Heat said pointing in the direction of the playground. The blue hedgehog got up on his feet and was infuriated. "Hey, don't you have something to say to me." The blue hedgehog was talking to himself when he realized that the two hedgehogs have left. "Man, they just went and left like they didn't see me" the hedgehog was beginning to climb the tree when he heard a familiar voice "Sonic, I need to tell you something important!" A fox flying towards Sonic with his twin tails. "Tails, how's it going." Sonic said as he got down from the tree. Tails landed at the trunk of the tree. "Good, I also have to tell you that something strange and phenomenal occurred on my device." Tails said with anticipation to help his friend if something bad will happen. Sonic wiped a little dirt from his head and continued listening. "What happened, did you fall down or something?" Tails asked with a curious look on his face but continued. "Anyway, the revealed that three bright lights appeared throughout station square." Sonic was intrigued. "Really, three bright lights from where?" Sonic asked. Tails got out his device that picked the trace up. "Well the light appeared from three different places at different times..." Tails said as he show the diagnostics to Sonic. "The all appeared one month ago at three different times of the week, one from a back alley in westopolis, one in a forest near here, and one that fell from space but caused no damage to the planet and what's interesting is out of those three, the meteorite light is the only one giving off the same energy." Tails finished and looked at the device to check if the readings were correct. This made Sonic even more interested. "I was at westopolis and I passed by a back alley!" Sonic said with a tone like something was about to reveal a plan. "Well if you were at the right place, you must've just passed it." Tails said as Sonic looked at the direction where the two Hedgehogs must've left.

Heat and Frost walked through a river of citizens back to Amy's house. When they got to a bus stop they started their conversation. "Frost, you didn't have to look for me to make sure I'm safe." Heat said smiling and looked forward to the morning sun. "I wasn't worried for your safety, I just know that you shouldn't have to sleep outside like an animal." Frost said while trying keep her composure. Heat then looked at Frost with serious eyes. "Well aren't we all animals, Frost. The main thing in the road of life is that we all try to be the most dominant out of all the rest." Frost then looked at Heat with eyes of someone who tells you the right things in a nice but stern way. "Well, we would have our humanity in the way of the animal. We don't go around killing anyone when we feel like it." Frost said and then looked at the bus schedule for the next bus. Heat stood there waiting for the time the bus will come until he noticed a person going to a machine. Heat backed up to get a better view and then was surprised by the fact that the machine gave the person money. "A machine that gives you money, that would be nice if it wasn't thought out logically. Yet it looks like it's password protected with a eight digit password." Heat pondered if it was easy to get into and take what's in it. "It's gotta have an alarm on it which only activates through forced entry." The person left and Heat walked up to it. "If I can hack into it, I can take as much but not too much to gain suspicion. It looks easy enough to crack." Heat turned on his handmade wrist communication device. It's primary and initial use was communication from extreme distances but lots of tinkering and upgrading made it a kind of tool for anything that involves technology, from radio to Hacking device. Heat went the hacking device and lights and numbers streamed through the screen. What was showing on the screen also appeared on the machine's screen. Through simple coding and cracking, Heat was able to get into the machine's cash sending database and found out the name: Automated Teller Machine or ATM for short. Heat took one thousand out of the fifteen thousand dollars in the ATM. Just as it started dispensing, Frost caught up to Heat. "Heat, the bus isn't coming for another ten minutes and I just realized we don't have any money." Frost said then got suspicious about where Heat was standing. "Why are you standing near a ATM, Heat?" Frost asked but pushed the thought. "Anyway, we're walking home, come on." Frost said as she walked past Heat and didn't notice the thousand dollars in the dispenser. "Okay, wait up." Heat said smirking as he took the money and caught up with Frost.

Heat and Frost got home an hour later and found Amy drinking tea. "Look who I found, Amy!" Frost said as she entered the house and Heat shortly followed. Amy got up and stared at Heat in anger. "What were you thinking, just go and leave like that!" Amy yelled at Heat even though he didn't care. "Amy, I don't want to start anything, so just drop it." What Heat said only made Amy more furious and Heat took a kick to the shin. "What's worse is that you don't compliment Frost's new clothes and you don't even want to be nice about being able to come back." Heat was standing on one leg holding his shin. "Hey, I'm sorry for being in a sour mood. I just needed time alone and I don't think Frost's new clothes are bad." Heat said as the pain subsided and was standing on both legs. "Well sorry for being mad all the time, maybe you need a hug!" Amy returned with a even more furious anger. "Guys..." Frost said but was ignored. "Oh, is that how you think of me!" Heat said in a louder voice. "Guys!" Frost says but again ignored. "Yeah, that's how I think of you, a spoiled child!" Amy yelled out. "Well if I'm a spoiled child, then you're a prissy girl who doesn't like to her dress dirty!" Heat yelled louder. Frost was angry. "Guys!" Frost yelled louder and again was ignored. "Is this how you acted like towards your parents!" Heat stopped and the next is unexpected. "SMACK!" Frost slapped Amy across the face. "Why did you..." Amy said but saw tears in Frost's eyes. Frost wasn't even looking at Amy but tears was swelling up on her face. She leaves into the guest room and slams the door. Amy looked at the closed door and then At Heat. "What was that?" Amy saw Heat looking into the distance. "You said to if that's how I acted towards my parents,..." Heat said as if starring at something. "Yeah but towards..." "You don't understand don't you!" Heat yelled and tears was accumulating and the yell made Amy stop as they hear Frost cry. "We don't have parents, Amy." Heat said almost about to burst. "Wait does that mean.." Amy said as she looked at the ground besides Heat's feet. There's tears falling from Heat's head. "We both lost our parents to the most likely but painful of ways. I lost them due to an unknown cause... Well for my mother, my father died to protect someone and I been getting the most painful blows." Heat said and then walked to the middle of the room. "Frost lost her parents due to murder from unprovided goods, one that was actual murder, the other suicide. She had to fend for herself and went to stealing... until I found her, she was the first person to not be afraid of me in that time when everyone feared me. Then I found out she was like me, alone, sad,..." Heat walked to the door where Frost entered, her crying can still be heard. "Orphaned. Before you say something about parents, make sure that they had some. Because you could cause something like this. You are one of the lucky ones, how many of your friends had parents too." Heat said as he entered the room and closed the door as Amy was in a room filled with silence.

Amy sat in her couch thinking of what happened five hours ago and Heat left the guest room. "Looks like it's raining tonight." Heat said as he walked towards the window and opened it. Amy walks to Heat and got a chair to sit on. "Heat, I'm sorry for what..." "It's fine, you didn't know. I would make the same mistake. You just had no idea." Heat said in a calm voice. "But it's not okay Heat, if you and Frost didn't ha..." Amy was again interrupted. "Amy, what happens, Happens. Nothing can change it." Heat said looking into the rain. "But you can't just keep that bottled up inside you, who knows what it will do to you!" Amy said as Heat turned to her. "It's too late for that, Amy. It already is engraved into my Mind. Whenever I sleep, that's what I see in my dreams. I wake up out of breath and scared." Heat said as he looked into Amy's eyes. "I also have nightmares if I lost Frost. I'd lose it because she is the only one that can see me for who I am. That's why I don't let anyone hurt her, physically or emotionally." Heat said as he looked at the door where Frost was asleep in. "But when someone tells me something involving mine or Frost's parents, we both freeze up and we can't control our emotions and that's what happens..." Heat was now looking into space. "Heat, I didn't mean to hurt you two, that's not who I am." Amy said and then Heat was looking at her eyes with self induced pity. "To her..." Heat continued. "I don't want to hear people saying I'm a freak or monster, but when someone says that my parents died because of me or they didn't care for me..." Heat said as he took his inhibitor ring off his right wrist and Amy was surprised to see Heat changing into a canvas of scars and what scared her the most was the eye forever closed with the scar of a lightning bolt. "It doesn't scar me physically where it's for all to see, but somewhere that it's impossible to see." Heat said as he pointed at the center of his chest, where his heart is. Amy was looking at what she thought was Heat. He was covered in scars that looks like it took years to recover and that there wasn't a part where there was a scar. But what scared her the most was the scar on the right eye. "You scared huh, that's why I always have my inhibitor ring on, it turns me into the Heat you see me as. It also limits the power I have and turns it into fire or ice." Heat said and put his inhibitor ring back on. Amy saw Heat's scarred body turn back into a unscathed and clean fur. "But I'm still me no matter how you see me as." Heat said as he was looking with both eyes. Amy was still not believing what she saw. "Was that how you originally looked like?" Amy said when she composed herself so she won't fall off her chair. "Yeah, but I'd rather look through both eyes though." Heat said with a small smile and looked back through the window. "Who else saw this true side of you?" Amy said as she saw Heat breathe in heavily. "Well, Frost and you are the only people who I showed it to. Only people who I trust gets to see me like it." Amy moved the chair closer to Heat. "But you could fix that eye, can you?" Heat smiled. "No, it's what it look likes for good. It doesn't bother me." Heat said with smile. There was a silence in the room for a few minutes. "Is there other people like you two?" Amy said, finally breaking the silence. Heat smiled again, looking back to that memory. "Well, it's not a big crowd but the only one that is somewhat the same is Dusk." Amy was curious. "Who's Dusk?" Heat came back from his looking back and looked at Amy. "Maybe for another night, when Frost is around." Heat said and walked to the backyard door. "Where are you going?" Amy asked as Heat opened the door. "I'm going to sleep outside. That not illegal, isn't it?" Heat said as he looked at Amy. Amy looked outside. "It's raining though, you'll get sick!" Heat then pointed at the tree. "That tree is good to sleep under." Amy then saw the tree and turn back to Heat smiling. "You remind of my friend..." Thunder sounds and Heat doesn't hear what she said but pushed it aside. He closed the door and walk to the trunk of the tree then went to sleep.

Heat was sleeping soundly although it was cold. He was having a dream that keeps him from waking up for the first time. He was sleeping on his couch and what he saw was a silhouette putting a blanket over him. The only thing Heat did was he said "Mother" and then went to a dream where he was in a field where roses and other Flowers grew and he saw Frost and Amy calling to him, telling him to catch up. Heat ran closer and closer to them until the sun blinded him. He could see a black object coming to view and then he woke up. Heat felt warm even though it rained. Heat then saw a water proof sleeping bag on him. He walked into the house and found Amy asleep on the table, facing the window. From how she didn't wake up when the door opened, she was watching Heat all night. Heat let out a smile and gave Amy a blanket he got from a closet and put it over her like she did with him.

Chapter 2: power under water

It was 11:50 A.m until Amy and Frost woke up but when they did, Heat made sure that the thousand dollars was hidden from sight when and if they find it. "What's for breakfast?" Frost asked and walked into the living room. From how she's looking, she might fall down to sleep on the ground. Heat finds this comical because she asked for breakfast at ten minutes before noon. "It's not really the best time for breakfast to start but I can make lunch if that's okay." This made Frost look at the clock. "Oh no... I wanted eggs..." Frost whined. "okay, how about we make brunch. You want to help Heat?" Amy says in a more awake tone. Heat was thinking about helping. "Well I already ate but I can make your food." Heat said as he brought an egg carton out of the fridge. "You cook the eggs and I'll add the onions and others for the omelette." While Amy whisked the ingredients and Frost went to brush her abomination of a bed head. Heat turned on the stove. "This is gonna take forever and their gonna want the food now. What to do." Heat thought about that question until Amy put the whisked eggs into the pan. "This will quicken things up." Heat created a small bowl sized ice sculpture in a blink of an eye and turned the stove off. "What are you doing, you need..." Amy was speechless when she saw Heat cooking the eggs with a flame coming out of the ice bowl. By the time she managed to say something, Heat was done with the eggs and made the omelette. Frost came out of the bathroom and she looked like she had a shower because she was wearing a tank top and shorts but she was awake enough to wear her hoodie, just with the front opened. Heat brought out two plates and planted half of a omelette on each one. "Bon appetite or however you say it." Heat placed the plates on the table. Amy and Frost sat on opposite sides of the table. "Frost.. what is happening?" When Amy asked that, Frost looked around for the problem. "What?" Frost asked and Amy pointed at the flame spitting ice bowl. "That. What's that?" Amy said with a tone of insecurity. "Oh that. Don't worry about it, just a ability Heat can use." Frost said as she took another bite into her omelette. Heat picked the ice bowl up and melted it into a size of a toothpick.

"Well, now that everyone's fed. How about we go around Station Square and learn more about." Heat said but his answers were skeptical looks. "Heat, we know just enough about this place. A: I live here and B: Frost was given a tour by me." Amy replied to Heat's suggestion. "Yeah, and the way you introduced yourself here is a crazy, terrorizing freak. Now if you have a way to apologize to those people, they might accept you." Frost finished while getting herself a drink of water. "But I know so little about this place and I thought that maybe while you two are around, you can find out more about yourselves." Heat said even though the reason isn't for that. "Heat, me and Frost already know a lot about each other, so how about..." Amy and Frost grabbed Heat by the shoulders and dragged him out the door. "...we learn something about "you". Heat tried to break himself free from their grasp but was gonna be taking a drag through the sidewalk. "But I don't think my life's very important, so...uh..." Heat staggered as he tried to get out of the predicament. "No Heat, you've been acting like a shady guy and I don't want to tell her all about you. You are a guy with much to say." Frost said with a happy go lucky tone. Heat had no way of getting out of this. "Well..."

"So that's why I would rather use weapons that doesn't depend on your strength." Heat said as he was dragging Amy and Frost to the seats of a bus stop. "How come we are the ones being dragged?" Amy asked Frost in confusion. "Maybe I forgot about that Heat can be a bore when he talks about himself. He's been more of a "show you what he's like" kind of guy. Frost said as she got up, although Amy wasn't really told her answer. "He's not much of a talker." Frost finished and Amy acknowledged the answer. "Want to learn anything else?" Heat asked but was quickly denied. He smiled to it. Heat leaned back to take in the quiet, well the city's version of quiet. Heat was soon interrupted from his peace by the poke on his nose. Heat opened his eyes to see a little girl, no more than six years old. "Are your ears real?" The girl said with eyes wide with wonder. "Well, take a look. Do they look fake?" Heat said and the girl touched his ears and soon found out that Heat's ears were real. The girl giggled and ran to her mother. "Hey mom, that animal can talk. Is he like that super hero on t.v?" The little girl said to her mother as she pointed at Heat. "Oh, you mean Sonic?" When the girl's mother said that, Heat's nerves shot up. But he thought that it doesn't matter at the moment. "So you know about him?" The girl said smiling. "Well he's always on the news. We might see him today by any chance." The girl was filled with joy and ran back to Heat. "Are you a brother of Sonic's?" The girl asked hoping that Heat says yes. Heat sat up and turned. "Well not really, but I am looking for him. You see, we are friends from way back. So you could say we're brothers. So I would really appreciate it if you told me where you saw him or where he was on the news." Heat said with a smile although it's a ruse since was exaggerating the friends part. "I hate it when I have to lie, especially to a little girl. Oh well, I'm still on a mission to find Sonic." Heat thought to himself. "Well, he was in a park with a neighborhood near." Heat was intrigued. "I was in the park two days ago. Must've missed him." Heat thought to himself again. "Well thank you very much, I'll try to ask to have an autograph signed just for you, miss..." Heat paused for the girl's name. "My name's Abby." The little girl answers. Heat types it into his wrist device. "Okay, now I'm going to bring that autograph to you, Abby. When I say I'm doing something, I will do it." Heat says as he pokes Abby's head. The girl giggles some more and waves Heat goodbye. Frost sits next to Heat. "Why do you have to ask a little girl. It's not good because you're using her to get info." Frost said disappointingly. "Hey, I'm going to bring her that autograph. Just give me time!" Heat argued. "Well until you do, that's you're promise to her." Frost said as she held her hand in a shake to agree. Heat exchanged it also. "That promise is as good as kept."

The sky was clear, no clouds, no wind that was noticeable. "Looks good to people who fish or sleep under a tree. Now I just need to find more clues about Sonic's whereabouts as soon as possible. Don't know when he will get past me, so I'm gonna have to up the searching efforts." Heat said on the second floor of the mall where Amy and Frost knocked him out. "Heat, get down here and start becoming a sophisticated citizen!" Amy yelled to Heat and He jumped down. Heat was nervous but on his guard due to the incident yesterday. "Well okay, but when trouble starts, I'm gone." Heat said in a stern voice. "Don't worry, when they look at you, they'll think you're Sonic." Amy said while walking past people. They didn't even have a quick glance at Heat when they walked away. "See, what I'd tell you. Didn't even suspect you." Amy said smiling. That made Heat more relaxed. "Okay, maybe everyone forgot about it or everyone isn't here that saw me." Heat said and started walked forward. Amy walked along with Heat but Frost stayed at her spot, looking at a T.v. in an electronic store. It showed in the Headline "EMERALD FOUND IN FOREST NEAR STATION SQUARE" Frost was unnerved by it but continued so Amy and Heat wouldn't be suspicious, especially Heat.

"Come on Heat, look at him. He's adorable." Frost was asking Heat to look at the puppies in the animal shelter. "I'm not a dog person, so I'll leave all that cute stuff to you." Heat said then yawned. "Well I think it's time to get going unless you want to go somewhere for your liking." Amy said as she faced the exit. "Nah, let's just go home." Heat said and walked to the exit but had to pull Frost out so she doesn't start living in the shelter. As they walked through the 1st floor to reach the escalators, someone who remembers Heat from that scandal in the clothing store grabbed the phone and dialed 911. "Hello, he's back. The hedgehog who's wanted, he's in the Station Square Shopping Mall. Hurry before he's gone."

Heat, Frost, and Amy were close to the exit and they were having a conversation. "Heat, do you think you would ever get used to this place and maybe help these people?" Amy asked Heat as they neared the exit. "Well, I have some things to accomplish and to make up for, but as soon as I find..." Heat was distracted by the bold letters on a T.v. spelling "EMERALD". Frost saw this and hurried to Heat. "...And after today's short but mysterious meteor shower, Station Square resident Miles "Tails" Prower along with the blue blur himself, Sonic the Hedgehog. Now what do you have about this discovery." The news reporter pointed the microphone to Tails. "Well I noticed a strange indication of a object of power that fell along with two other indications but this one is what gave off the power for me and Sonic to find it." Tails said as well as showing the device that helped them track the signature. "May we see what you found?" The reporter asked. "Well sure but I need to have a closer look at it." Tails said and then pulled out the emerald shining in a jet colour. Heat placed his hands on the window as he looked intently at the emerald that brought him here.

Chapter 3: The chase, the fight, and the theft

"Heat, that's your emerald!" Frost said in a voice to keep herself from being found out. "What do you mean, and how do you know it's Heat's? When a chaos emerald is involved, it's a fair game." Amy said as she paying close attention to find out the problem. Then, two policemen turned the corner and saw Heat. Heat turned toward them in a stance to run. "Hey, your under arrest for the fight in the bar, assaulting a police officer, and resisting arrest!" The police officer yelled and everyone near scurried to get away the wanted hedgehog "Damn it all, someone was here!" Heat said as he saw Amy pull Frost to the exit. Heat then saw the two police officers make a run at him and he dodged their attempt and ran to the exit but saw police cruisers parked outside the door. "I can't stick around unless they get out of the way." Heat thought to himself as he ran to the cruisers. Heat jumped on the hood and sprang to the parking lot streetlights and traveled the suspended ground. "He's getting away, FIRE!" The officer from the drivers seat yelled and the rest started firing. Heat then landed on the street and made his way to a building in hopes to escape. "Get in, we gonna lose him!" The driver yelled and accelerated to catch Heat. "These guys are idiots." Heat thought then made it to his escape route. Heat started climbing the building and got to the top in seconds. "Who can climb that quickly?" The officer in the passenger seat said in amazement. Heat started running across the rooftops in the slightest of ease. "Lost them, now to reach the forest." Heat said but stopped at the sight of a plane. Heat saw at the wing a blue silhouette and his W.C.D (newly named acronym for wrist communication device) started picking up a detection of the power of a strange object. Heat knew his chaos emerald was on the plane and started his rocket shoes for their main use. Heat took a running start and flew to the plane.

"So what are you gonna do with that chaos emerald you found, Tails?" Sonic said as he stood on the flying plane. "Well I'm going to do some research on it and see if it's safe for you to use." Tails said as he planted coordinates. "Tails, you can keep it, it was your device that found it, so use it to..." Sonic was interrupted by a explosion of fire and grabbed on to the wing of the X Tornado as it took evasive maneuvers. "What hit us?!" Sonic yelled as he searched around. "I don't know but someone's gaining speed behind us and he coming in fast!" Tails yelled as he readied his rockets. "I wouldn't need to worry about that because they would never hit me." Tails and Sonic looked to the left wing and realized that the hostile bogey was just a single Hedgehog. "Who are you and why'd you fire at us?" Sonic asked, looking for a answer. "To get your attention and get what's rightly mine." Heat said then found what he was looking for. When he was gonna grab the emerald, he was tackled to the ground. "No way, we found it and you lost it. Deal with it!" Sonic said punched Heat square in the face. Heat tasted iron from his blood and kicked Sonic off to the other wing and Sonic got back up but put back down and the two Hedgehogs started trading blows as Tails flew the plane. "Tails help me out!" Sonic yells as he got out of Heat's grasp. Tails had an idea but was distracted by a ice shard that hit the control panel. "I wouldn't think about that, or I won't be the only one to hit the ground!" Heat said in a threatening manner. Sonic makes an opportunity and tries to low sweep while Heat is distracted but was too slow. Heat jumps out of range and kneels down to the control panel of the plane. "Hey what are you doing?!" Tails grabbed Heat's arm but Heat yanked his arm away from the small fox and grabbed the emerald. "I'll give you some advice kid, stay out of the affairs of others, you'll live longer." As Heat finished his sentence, Sonic made another dive at Heat and they tumbled to the edge. Heat was hanging onto Sonic's hand while he held the emerald in the other hand. "Heat, give me your other hand!" Sonic said as he tried to keep Heat from falling. "How do you know my name?" Heat asked as looked intently at Sonic. "You're that guy that "Frost" girl was looking for, so please give me your other hand." Sonic asked hoping Heat would accept it. "No way, I don't plan to die today but this doesn't mean it's the last time we'll meet." Heat said smirking and threw the emerald away to fall then grabbed Sonic's fingers to make him let go. "What are you do-" Heat got free and fell to the emerald and the ground. "Sonic, he got the emerald, what are we gonna do?" Tails said and Sonic got on his feet. "I'm going after him, and get some answers." Sonic said as he jumped down after Heat.

Heat was diving to the emerald and executing a plan to get out of sight. Heat grabbed the emerald and used his rocket shoes to reduce the impact of the ground. "Good, got the emerald, now to get home." Heat said as he saw Sonic land behind him. "Didn't expect you not to break your legs from a fall of that height. You must be a very agile person." Heat said with a smile of relief not being airborne. "Your giving that emerald back and your coming with me." Sonic threatened but made it into a form of a favor. Heat and Sonic noticed police cruisers coming closer following the sound of a rocket. "Well, looks like your trapped. Why don't ya just surrender." Sonic gave Heat a choice by what he said. "Ok, I know when it's futile and when the odds are against me but what you should know about me is i-" Heat made ice around him. "Don't-" Heat continued as he made a ball of fire and steam started accumulating. "Surrender!" Heat yelled as he made a huge fog of mist and when Sonic regained his visibility, Heat vanished. "No!" Sonic shouted as he looked where Heat was.

Heat used his mist technique to hide in the manhole to the sewers as a quick getaway. "Heat!" Sonic yelled outside as Heat stayed where he was to make as little noise and Sonic ran farther and farther until he could not be heard any longer. Heat climbed down the ladder to the bottom of the sewer. "Augh... it smells like-" Heat stopped himself as he found out what was in there. "Well I better get as far from there and get to Amy's house without getting any unwanted attention to myself." Heat walked across the raised ground of the sewers and made his way to anywhere away from the police.

Chapter 4: Checklist to power

"-and so, the look for criminal Heat the hedgehog is on the top of the police's wanted list for many crimes and disturbances of the peace is still under search by Station Square department of police and it's top officers looking high and low for this criminal. If you have seen anyone like the image which was took when police were going to detained this hedgehog and generously given to help people who have seen this hedgehog-" The t.v. was turned off by Frost. "Damn it Heat, what have you been doing." Frost said as she walked back and forth to calm herself. "Frost, calm down. Heat wouldn't do a mistake like that and in a few we-" "Oh shut it, what if one of your friends got the whole city searching for them to lock them in jail!" Frost interrupted and looked through the blinds to see if police or Someone else were coming to the door. "Because Sonic and Tails would rather help people than spend their day running from the cops." Frost becoming more rapid as Amy said that. Then a knock at the door got them all tense. Amy got up and slowly walked towards the door and the person knocked again and spoke. "Amy, Frost. It's me, let me in." Heat said in a voice loud enough for them to hear but not too loud for anyone next store to hear. Frost unlocked the door and saw that it really was Heat. Before Heat could say anything, he was pulled into the house. "What have you done over the past week?" Frost said in the loudest voice without causing suspicion. "Heat, you gotta tell us the truth." Amy said in the most calm way possible. "Well, I seem to have to tell you everything." Heat said then got up. "I was teleported here a month ago in a city called westopolis and the first thing that came to my mind was looking for Sonic, which you know I bet-" Heat said looking at Frost. "What do you mean, I..." "You know who he was because he knew my name and he sure knew your name." Heat said as he pointed at Frost. "Wait, how'd you know he said you're name?" Amy asked and Heat pulled out the Emerald from the news. "Heat, did you..." Amy said hoping he didn't do what she thought. "No, but that could've been the outcome if the Fox wasn't clever enough to believe me. So their safe and currently searching for me." Heat answered her question and turn to Frost again. "Continuing, a month ago I started the search for Sonic but no one seemed to listen so I had to be assertive, and then the police caught on and I was being looked for and a officer was in full sight if I walked past him, so I did the most logical thing and knocked him out. Didn't expect him to follow me here. The rest is self explanatory." Heat said as he got back down. "So what happens if the police search every house." Frost said as she again looked through the blinds. "We get everything that belongs to us and we move out." Heat said as he leaned his head back. The room was silent for a while. "What do you mean "move out". Frost said as she noticed a car with a black spray paint and tinted windows. "Listen, I don't want anyone to take the blame, so the best thing is to take what we have and leave before someone find me holed up in here." Heat said as he got up. Heat walked to the kitchen. "We have 30 minutes to pack up and that's enough because we don't have much stuff."

As Frost put the last of her clothes in the suitcase, Heat also grabbed the thousand dollars he took from ATM and placed it into a tiny slot in a hiking bag filled with water and food. "Okay, I'm all suited up and ready." Heat said as he carried the heavy bag into the living room. "Heat just because I have a feeling about it, but where are we gonna put 'all this." Frost said as she looked around. "We're gonna put it in that car." Heat pointed at the van spray painted black that Frost saw earlier. "Where'd you find that?" Frost said knowing the answer. "I stole it from a garage and it was suitable for what is happening right now." Heat said as he opened the door. "Well, that was what I was expecting." Frost said and picked up a suitcase. "Well, you two were a great company around since I am always here with nothing to do." Frost hugged Amy goodbye and she waved them goodbye. "Don't worry, we'll meet again soon." Heat said with a smirk that assured Amy's thoughts of when she will meet them again.

Heat entered the drivers seat and Frost entered the passengers seat. "So where are we going?" Frost said as she buckled herself in. "We're going back to Westopolis and in a few weeks, we'll come back-" Heat started the car and drove farther from Amy's house. "And get the Chaos Emeralds." Heat said as he looked forward to a path that take him to his destination.

And his path to a side of him he never thought he'd ever meet again.

To be continued.


End file.
